Trouble with a Capital T
by carifoo2001
Summary: Austin is an orphan. He's never stayed with a foster family for long. Until... he meets the Dawson family. Mr. Dawson is nice, Mrs. Dawson is nice, and Ally Dawson is the most annoying person in the world. I think there's probably three or four genres, not just two. Romance, Humour, and Drama, maybe? DON'T-TAKE-AWAY-THE-MUSIC WINS THE TITLE CONTEST!
1. A New Foster Family

**I decided to start a new story.**

"Austin, why do you do this? Can't you just be nice to your foster families?" Carrie, my social worker, asked.

I just put my head in my hands and ignore her, like always.

I'm Austin, the orphan. I'm thirteen years old and have been an orphan since... always. I was told a little girl found me on the side of the road when I was a few months old.

I've never stayed with a family more than a month. They can't stand me.

*f_lashback 4 years_*

"Okay, Austin, here's your new family!" Carrie said. "Roxie, and John, your new parents, and Eli, your new brother." Roxie had red hair, John was bald, and Eli had black hair. Eli looked about eleven. He gave me a sneer.

After a few hours of talking, Carrie left. "Okay, Austin, you'll sleep in Eli's room in the top bunk," John said. He took my suitcase and I followed him upstairs.

We went into a bedroom with a bunk bed. He showed me where everything is.

A FEW DAYS LATER...

"Austin, Roxie and I are taking Eli to soccer practice. I trust you to stay here alone for a few hours," John said as they were walking out the door.

I found some Top Ramen and put it in a pot, along with some water. I turned the stove on and turned on the TV and sat down.

A few minutes later, I smelled burning. I went back into the kitchen and it was on fire. I thought of getting the fire extinguisher, but then again, I didn't really like this family. Eli and all of his friends were REALLY rude to me, and his parents were too nice. I don't think they actually like me at all. So, I decided to leave it and keep watching Merlin on TV.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

"Austin! Why did you do this?" Roxie asked/yelled. An ambulance, fire truck, and police car were outside the house, the entire kitchen was black.

In a day, I was back with Carrie.

_*end of flashback_*

That's just when I was nine. Just think about what I can and would do now (to a certain extent).

"Okay, I've found another family that you'll stay with," Carrie said. We were in her office, and she was on the computer at her desk. "Their names are Benjamin and Shiloh Dawson*** **and their daughter, Ally. She's the same age as you!"

"Whoopee." I said sarcastically.

"Austin," she said.

"What?"

"Please don't mess this up. I'm begging you. Promise you'll be nice to them," she looked at me sincerely.

"Okay. I promise," I sighed.

THE NEXT DAY...

I had all my things packed in my suitcase again. Carrie and I were in her blue Honda Civic, driving to another family's house. What was their name again... Drason? I don't remember. I'll probably get kicked out in... maybe a week. For a while, it's been just a week. Ever since I turned thirteen it's been 1 week-2 weeks.

We stopped in front of a white house with two garages and a pool. Carrie pulled the key out of the ignition and I opened the passenger door and slammed it hard.

We went up the steps to the porch, me dragging my suitcase behind me.

Carrie rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later, a lady with brown hair and blonde highlights opened the door.

"Hello. My name is Carrie Overwood***2 **and this is Austin," she gestured to me.

"Why, hello! Come in!" she said cheerfully. "Honey, Austin is here!" she yelled down the hall. "come, sit down." she lead us to the living room, where a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights (she looked almost exactly like her mother) was watching TV. "Ally, turn the TV off. We have guests."

"Fine," Ally mumbled and pressed the green button on the remote. Something told me I wasn't gonna like this girl. Probably because everyone I've lived with I've hated.

"Hello! I'm sorry, I was in the back room working on my friend's computer, and I couldn't step away from it," a man with brown hair and blonde highlights (What's up with everyone's hair? It's all the same!) walked in, still holding computer parts.

"You're fine," Carrie reassured him.

Everyone sat down on the huge couch and talked for a few hours. Then Carrie left. I felt so lonely without her.

"Austin, you'll be sleeping in the room next to Ally's," Mrs. Dawson said. "Let me show you."

we went up two flights of stairs. Their house was HUUUUUUUGE. I could get lost in here.

We stopped at a brown door, which was weird, because most of the doors were white. Mrs. Dawson opened the door and ushered me in. The bedroom was HUUUUUUUGE. I had my own TV, a computer, a couch, and a water bed!

"Make yourself at home, Austin," Mrs. Dawson said as she closed the door.

"This is awesome!" I shouted and jumped on the water bed. I heard a knock on the door. "What?" I asked.

Ally opened the door. "H-hi, I'm Ally," she said quietly.

"I know that!" I yelled at her.

"What's wrong with you? Hasn't anyone ever taught you manners?" she yelled back.

"Well, no, actually."

"Smart aleck," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"None of your business!" she slammed the door. I knew I wouldn't get along with her.

***: they're not ANYTHING like the Benjamin and Shiloh Dawson in ****Silent.**

***2: hahaha I decided to do this because I like Carrie Underwood, and I had already picked the name Carrie.**

**Well, that was chapter one. I just wanna let you know, it took me a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time to come up with a name for this story.**


	2. Ally's Boyfriend

**I have no idea what direction this story is gonna go in. IMPORTANT: if you're reading Silent, read chapter 9 again because I rewrote it!**

Worst. Summer. Ever. It's been a week since I came here, and I can't seem to do anything to upset Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. I haven't seen either of them mad... yet.

Ally is so annoying! It seems like every time we interact with each other, we start fighting. She's so different from her parents.

I sat up on my bed, just finishing a 731 page book, to go to the bathroom. I got up, feeling lightheaded. I got up too fast again.

I walked over to the door after my head stopped hurting, and opened it. It was so quiet. I didn't hear anything. That was probably because everyone else was on the other end of the house. I still can't believe the size of this house. It looks smaller on the outside.

I walked down the hallway to one of the bathrooms. I don't think I've found all of the bathrooms yet. So far I've found five. No! Wait! Six.

I went in the bathroom and a few minutes later I came out, running right into Ally.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Cheese-Head!" she yelled.

"**Me**? Watching where **I'm** going? That can't be right, Pickle-Freak!" I stomped to my room, and slammed the door behind me. She really is annoying. I took out my Pokemon cards from my dresser and looked through them. I couldn't let Ally see them because she would come up with another name to cal me. We've never called each other by our real names.

About an hour later, somebody knocked on my door. I automatically hid my Pokemon cards. "What?"

The door opened, and Mrs. Dawson said, "It's time for dinner!" Ugh. I have to interact with other people, including Ally.

I got up from the couch with a groan, Mrs. Dawson led me to the dining room. It's really hard to navigate this house. I won't get used to it, so I might as well not memorize the way.

In the dining room, the walls are painted blue, and the table is way too big for just four people. It's a rectangle with twelve chairs. On the table were five plates with fried chicken and macaroni and cheese on them.

Mr. Dawson and Ally were already sitting, and Mrs. Dawson sat down too. It was then I noticed a boy with light brown hair, and barely visible blonde streaks (again with the hair!) sitting next to Ally.

"Oh! This is Ally's boyfriend, Liam," Mrs. Dawson said. "Liam, this is our new foster son, Austin."

"Hello, Austin," Liam said with a British accent. Oh, yeah. That makes sense. Ally likes British accents, so of course she would have a British boyfriend.

"What?" I said rudely as I sat down on the other side of Ally.

"I was just saying hello," he said. British people are so polite. Liam whispered something to Ally and she giggled. Jealousy burned through m- wait, what? Jealousy? I hate Ally! Why would I be jealous of Liam?

I grabbed my fork and wolfed down my fried chicken and macaroni and cheese and said, "Done," and put my plate in the sink. Everyone else had only taken a few bites.

I miraculously found my way to my room, and threw myself onto the couch, taking my Pokemon cards out from behind my pillow. Ugh. I scattered them everywhere when I shoved them behind my pillow. I had to sort all 254 cards AGAIN.

I sat on the floor, sorting the cards by what type they are, when Ally opened the door, not even knocking.

"Hey! you're supposed to knock, Pickle-Freak!" I yelled.

"What else should I do? Liam left-" she started yelling at me, then she noticed my cards on the floor in front of me.

"Hey, you have Pokemon cards? So do I!" she said cheerfully and ran out of the room, leaving the door open. How did her mood change so quickly?

A second later, she came back with a big stack of Pokemon cards. "Hey! Can I see?" I said excitedly and stood up next to her.. What's wrong with me?

"Sure! As long as I can see yours."

"Okay." She handed me hers and sat on the floor, looking through all of mine.

I sat down on the floor next to her, and took off the rubber band on her cards and started looking through them. Her cards seemed way better than mine.

A few minutes later, we had both seen all of each other's cards. I handed her cards back to her, and she said, "Hey, do you wanna trade? I found a few that I want."

"Sure."

ONE DAY LATER...

I had a few new cards now! I was happier and (a little) nicer to Ally for a whole 24 hours, but then Liam ruined it when he came over, and everything went back to normal.

Ally, Liam, and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Then he puts his arm around Ally. Grrr. I can't help staring at them out of the corner of my eye. I'm not even paying attention to the TV. Oh, well. I had already seen the epidose that was playing, anyway.

"Do you need something, Austin?" Liam asked and smirked at me.

"No!" I shouted.

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"I wasn't!" I yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's just being annoying, as usual," I heard Ally say before I got out of earshot.

I take it back; Liam's the most annoying person in the world.

ONE MONTH LATER...

What's wrong with me? Why can't I make Mr. and Mrs. Dawson even a little mad?

I've tried being really rude to them, using absolutely no manners at the table, uh, pretty much anything I could think of for the past month.

Maybe I should just give up. Be nicer to them and eventually they'd adopt me.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I couldn't live with Pickle-Freak as my sister! I'd have to interact with her every single day, and her BOYFRIEND Liam, almost every single day, I just can't do it.

**I hope this wasn't a horrible chapter. I think I could've done better. I thought I was gonna be able to post this chapter yesterday, but I was trying to do it on my phone and it kept on deleting it. I was planning on doing the whole story in Austin's POV, but let me know if you want another POV, like Liam's or Ally's.**


	3. Ally's POV (coudn't think of name)

**Hey, guys. I just wanna let you know I don't really plan my stories. I just wing it most of the time. My method:  
****1) Get idea.  
****2) Start writing chapter.  
****3) Post chapter.  
****4) Get reviews (Sometimes).****  
****Repeat if necessary.  
****No planning ahead, no real planning at all. Unless I think of an ending. But nothing in between.**

**So I FINALLY found a cover for this story. I was looking for a picture of Austin/Ross NOT smiling. I finally found one and used Paint to take the background out so only Austin is showing. I had a heck of a time trying to fit it so everything could be shown in that tiny space. And because it's such a tiny space you have to click on it to see a bigger picture so you can actually read what it says.**

ALLY'S POV

I threw myself on my bed, my face slamming into my pillow. Liam had just left, reminding me about our deal.

*_flashback two months (before school ended)*_

_The hallway was filled with middle school kids, they were hurrying, trying to get their stuff out of their lockers before their next class started, especially the kids with bottom-half lockers under the kids with top-half lockers._

_Ally walked through the school to her locker. On the way, LIAM got in front of her._

_She tried going around her, but Liam grabbed her by her arm. "Stop, Ally. I need to talk to you about something really important," he said calmly._

_"What?" she said, already annoyed with the British boy._

_"I miss you." _Oh, no. Not again_, she thought. _

_"I told you, I'm NOT getting back together with you. You're a jerk!" she yelled at her ex boyfriend._

_"But I love you," he said with his sweet British accent, it flowing out of his mouth like honey. He sounded so nice and sweet, the perfect boy._

_But Ally still resisted. "No!" She jerked her arm from his grip and started to run away._

_"Then maybe this will change your mind,"he said a little less sweetly as he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of her taking pills._

_"How did you get that?" she practically yelled._

_"I'll never tell," he pulled her close and put his mouth to her ear, smiling. "If you don't go out with me, then every single cell phone in this school will get a text along with a certain picture." By then his fake sweet voice had already wore off and all that was left was evil._

_"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" she said, about to cry. Breaking away from him, she ran to the bathroom in a stall and sat on the floor crying, hugging her knees. How did he find out she had a genetic heart disease? Of course he didn't. He just had a picture of her taking pills. That's actually worse. If everyone found out, they'd think she was trying to commit suicide or something._

Okay, Ally, pull yourself together, _she thought, brushing away her tears and standing up._ He won't do it if you go out with him. It won't be that hard. Just wait until the jerk breaks up with you or cheats on you. By then he'll have probably forgotten.

_But she still didn't feel better as she rushed to class, forgetting about her binder._

_*end of flashback* _

I still don't know how he got that picture. Tears filled my eyes as I pulled my pill bottle out from under my bed and put a couple blue pills in my mouth. I took the water bottle off of my nightstand and popped the lid off, drinking and swallowing the pills.

The pills keep my heart disease from forming really fast. I could eventually die. A lot of the time my chest hurts really badly, but I don't show it. The only ones who know are my parents, because my mom's grandma also had it, and I was diagnosed with it as a baby.

I hate Liam. I hate him so much. He tore my heart out. Whenever I think about him I wanna punch a wall and pretend it's him. Whenever he comes over to my house, I wanna throw him out the window. He hurt me THAT much.

*_flashback (another one?) more than 2 months ago*_

_Ally was walking down the street, on her way home from her boyfriend's house. It was pretty dark, and kind of cold. Ally shivered._

_She started walking up the hill, then stopped at the top, gaping. Liam was in her neighbor's yard, Natalia's, and was _kissing _her._

_She ran past them, into her yard, sobbing, and opened the door to her house, with Liam behind her saying, "Ally, I can explain!" Uh, no. She slammed the door and ran the two flights of stairs to her room and threw herself on her bed._

_*end of flashback (and gogurt. That gogurt was yummy :D)*_

He was the best boyfriend in the world. And it was all an act. Even Austin is a better person than him. At least he doesn't pretend he's a nice person, like Liam.

I was lost in my own thoughts when somebody threw the door open. I automatically threw my pill bottle under my bed. "I'm booooooooooreed," the most annoying person in the world walked in. "I decided I should come and ano- hey, are you- crying?" his whole tone of voice instantly changed from rude to concerned when he noticed the tears falling down my face.

"No," I replied in a weak voice and wiped the tears off my face, but more tears replaced them.

He came over to me saying, "What's wrong?" in a soft, caring voice.

"Nothing, Orphan Boy. It's not like YOU would understand. Do you understand ANYTHING? You probably don't, since your parents didn't love you enough to take care of you and teach things to you. If even your parents couldn't love you, who would?" I said bitterly. He flinched.

"Ally, I-" tears started falling from his face and he ran out of the room. What did I do? For a minute, I thought, _He called me Ally._ _He's never called me that before. I like it when he says my name._ But then guilt ran through me, burning me. Guilt is like molasses on fire. It slowly runs through you, but it burns you in the process. I had REALLY gone over the top. Why did I say those things? I must've* hurt him pretty badly.

I didn't know what to do. Should I apologize? I yawned heavily and decided to do it tomorrow.

TOMORROW MORNING...

I got out of bed, pulling the covers over my pillows. I got dressed in a T-shirt with Mario on it and a pair of shorts and went to the bathroom to the right of my bed. What? What's wrong with having a bathroom in my bedroom? Ah, you must be wondering if that means I sleep in the master bedroom. Actually, all of the bedrooms in my house have bathrooms. Although, some of the doors are hidden behind furniture, like the TV or couch.

When I was done in the bathroom, I opened the door and went down the hall, down one flight of stairs, and into the main kitchen. I got a bowl of Lucky Charms and poured a lot of milk in it. Seriously, there was a LOT of milk in my bowl. I noticed a lime green post-it note on the counter next to the coffee maker. The back of it was REALLY sticky.

_Austin and Ally,_

_I've gone shopping with my friends today, and will be gone all day, and so will Dad, because he's going to visit his friend that he hasn't seen in a while and do... actually, I don't know. Take care of yourselves!_

_Love, Mom_

I went in the next room, the main dining room (yes, I'm saying main, because it's the one that we usually use and don't usually pay attention to the other kitchens and dining rooms), and saw Austin sitting at the table, slumping down in his chair, his face almost in his bowl of cereal. He heard me coming in and looked up, giving me a glare. His eyes were glazed over, red and puffy, and had bags under them. He looked awful. It looked like he'd been up all night crying. His face went back to his cereal, again almost putting his face into his bowl.

If this had been a normal day, I would've gone over to him and pushed his head into his bowl, laughed, and started calling him milk-face.

But instead, I sat across from him and started eating my cereal. The tension in the air was suffocating me. I got up and decided to go to the dining room two floors up. I picked my bowl up quickly, almost getting milk all over the table, and went up two flights of stairs.

In the secondary dining room, I sat down at the table and started eating again. The secondary dining room and main dining room were way different. The secondary dining room was way brighter. The table and chairs were turquoise with orange and lime green stripes on the edges, while the main dining room just had a regular cedar wood table and chairs.

I thought of Austin and how much I had hurt him by what I said, and burst out crying instantly. We didn't like each other at all, but I had no reason to say that. It just... came out.

A pain went through my chest, causing me to flinch and cry harder.

Tears dropped into my cereal, but I didn't care. I just kept eating. RING! The sound of the doorbell reverberated through the house. I wiped my tears off my face and ran down the three flights of stairs to the front door.

LIAM'S POV (what? two POVs in one chapter? How could you DO that, myself?)

Ally found her way to my thoughts. Ha. What I had intended at first was to blackmail her with the picture of her taking pills and make her be my girlfriend, and eventually she'd fall in love with me again, and when she did, I would kiss another girl in front of her.

But now, coincidentally, the brat boy Austin has moved in, and now I can make him jealous. They claim they hate each other, but I can see right through Austin. The way he looked at us through the corner of his eye while we were watching Soul Eater that day, he was clearly jealous. Slowly he is developing a crush for the girl, and when she falls in love with me again, I will stay with her for a while, maybe a year or so, and torture the guy.

I rang the doorbell to the Dawson mansion, and in about a minute, a sobbing Ally opened the door. Seeing me, she almost ran into me with a hug, but remembered that she hated me, and looked at me in disgust, ready to slam the door in my face.

"Remember this?" I said, taking my phone out and going into the photo section and showing her the picture of her. She fake smiled at me and let me in.

I heard a quiet noise coming from upstairs. I walked up one flight, Ally behind me. Getting to the top, I found out it was Austin, sitting at the table and crying. He glared at me. Why was everyone in this house crying? I looked at Austin, then Ally, then back to Austin, then back to Ally in confusion. Ally shook her head, indicating I should come back some other time no matter what. I silently agreed with her and left. I didn't really want to hang around here because I was sure I would start sobbing too.

As I left I saw Ally clutch her chest and moaned in pain. Hmmm... I should look into that some other time...

**YEAHHHHH! LONG CHAPTAHHHHHHH! I think I'm rushing this story. Please tell me if I'm not? Let me tell you a secret: I hadn't planned to make Liam evil. SHHHHHH! Don't tell the people that don't read authour's notes!**


	4. MINECRAFT!

**Hey, sorry I hadn't updated this in a while. I've been playing Skyward Sword and Wind Waker instead of writing this for the past week. Plus I had minor writer's block and I was writing chap 9 of Silent then had two ideas for oneshots and just HAD to write them, so yeah I've been busy.  
**

AUSTIN'S POV

I heard the door close as Liam left. I was finished with my cereal so I put it in the sink and ran up the stairs before Ally came up to this floor. I didn't want to see her. She pretty much broke me inside. I know she hates me. I burst into my room and dug through my suitcase. There are some things I still hadn't taken out of it yet, one of those things being my harmonica.

My harmonica is lime green. I've had it since I was five and learned how to play it. I'm REALLY good. I play it whenever I'm sad, because it makes me feel better. Once, I thought of cutting myself, but I started playing my harmonica and felt better.

After a few minutes of playing, I jumped on the couch and sighed. Suddenly, the door opened and Ally looked at me. "Look, I-I'm sorry," she said. "I-I'm really s-sorry for saying t-those things to you, I-I didn't really mean it. I j-just didn't- okay, I've never t-told this to anyone b-before, but I have a h-heart disease, a really s-serious one, and I h-have to take pills so it doesn't d-develop really fast. I know, I'm s-such a freak. I didn't want t-to tell you, and those things j-just came out of my mouth. I'm r-really sorry."

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I tried starting again, but still, there was no sound. "A-austinerd?" she stuttered, still using a nickname. It was a habit both of us had. "W-what's wrong?" I looked at her with a panicked expression and pointed to my mouth. _I can't speak! _I started panicking. "O-oh, n-no! I-I'll call... uh, w-who do I call?"

A FEW HOURS LATER...

"Well, it looks like you won't be able to speak for a while, Austin," the doctor said. Austin, Ally, Mrs. Dawson, and the doctor were in a small room at the hospital, with Austin sitting on a bed. "It could be for a week, a month, or maybe even a year."

"What happened?" Mrs. Dawson said.

"It appears that he hasn't talked enough, so his vocal cords have become dormant,*" she said calmly.

_NO! _I thought. I looked at the doctor with a panicked expression. _This isn't happening to me!_

"It'll be okay, Austin! You'll get you voice back in no time!" Mrs. Dawson said cheerfully. _Not likely._ I put my head in my hands.

NO ONE'S POV TWO DAYS LATER...

Austin sat on the couch in his room playing Minecraft on his Xbox 360 with a few friends and a LOT of random people.

_SkythekidRS: Hey Pancakedragon can you help me?_

_Pancakedragon99: Sry, I'm about to get off._

_deadlox: aww why?_

_Pancakedragon99: gotta go eat lunch_

_SkythekidRS: k cya_

_Randomperson2000: I LOVE YOU SKYDOESMINECRAFT!_

_SkythekidRS: oooooooookaaaaaaaayyyyy..._

_Pokemusic33: I gtg too cya guys but I'll be back later  
_

_Pancakedragon99: cya I'm hungry BTW here's that enchanted diamond chestpiece I owed you pokemusic_

Austin Qed an enchanted diamond chestpiece at Pokemusic33.

_Pokemusic33: thx! :)_

Austin logged off and went downstairs to make a turkey sandwich. When he was finished, he bit into the sandwich, tearing off about half of the sandwich off with his teeth. "Hey, did you get enough mayonnaise on your sandwich there, Mayonnaise-Face?" she said with a laugh. Austin touched his face, and sure enough, he had mayonnaise all over his face.

Austin gave her a look as if to say, _what do you want?_

"I'm gonna make a sandwich too. After that I'm going back upstairs to play Minecraft." _Wait, Ally plays Minecraft too? _Austin thought. He dug his hands in his pockets but didn't find any paper in his pocket. Oh, well. It's not like he would want to play Minecraft with HER, would he? Of course not.

He shrugged, going back up to his room. Ally sighed. She missed their fights. She missed his voice.

Austin logged back in to Minecraft just as he finished his sandwich.

_Pancakedragon99: hey I'm back_

_SkythekidRS: hey_

_Pancakedragon99: where is everyone?_

_SkythekidRS: idk they just left its just me and you  
_

_Pokemusic33 joined the world_

_Pokemusic33: hey guys just finished lunch_

_Pancakedragon99: awesome hey guys do you wanna go to the end?_

_SkythekidRS: sure_

_Pokemusic33: kk just a sec gotta go do something brb_

_Pancakedragon99: k  
_

Suddenly, Ally burst into the room holding a can of V8 and slapped him on the forehead. "Could've had a V8!" and ran out of the room, closing the door.

_Pokemusic33: k back_

_SkythekidRS: what did you do?_

_Pokemusic33: it's a secret ;)_

_Pancakedragon99: hey pokemusic is that thing in the end that you built still there?_

_Pokemusic33: idk it was a long time ago that i built it_

_SkythekidRS: what are you guys talking about?_

_Pancakedragon99: oh well a few months ago pokemusic and i were in the end on creative mode and she built something _

_SkythekidRS: i don't think it's still there i bet some random person we don't know destroyed it people do that sometimes_

_Pokemusic33: yeah probably_

A FEW HOURS LATER...

_Pancakedragon99: i'm bored i'm gonna get off bye guys  
_

_SkythekidRS: i'm bored too i'm gonna get off too cya_

_Pokemusic33: i guess i'll get off too cya tomorrow_

Austin logged off and looked for his other games. After a few minutes, he found Gears of War 2 and Fallout 3, but couldn't find his other games. He didn't really want to play those, so he decided to go downstairs and find something to do.

As he passed by Ally's room, he heard incredible singing.

-ces I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When my saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

Austin opened the door. "Ahh!" Ally screamed. "You scared me!" Austin silently laughed. "Hey! Why were you even listening to me, anyway?" _She sings really good._

Austin dug his hands in his pockets and took out a piece of paper, wrote something down, and handed it to Ally. _You sing really well. I play a bunch of instruments. Do you have a guitar? You could sing, and I could play._

She looked at the paper and said, "Wow, I didn't know you played instruments! That's so cool! Yeah, I have a guitar. I've tried learning how to play it, but it's really hard. All I know how to play is the piano, but we don't have one. Sure, we could do that sometime." Ally tried responding to him all at once.

Austin laughed silently. DIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOOONG! Ally and Austin ran downstairs and opened the front door.

To Austin's dismay, it was Liam. "Hey, guys." Austin glared at Liam.

"Oh, hey, Liam!" Ally said cheerfully, but her expression was different from her voice. It was pretty obvious she didn't want to see him.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Liam walked through the doorway.

"So, how's your chest been doing? Does it still hurt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Liam instantly brushed off the topic after that and said, "So... wanna hang out at the park?" he whispered something in her ear.

"Sure! Let's go! Just let me tell my mom!" Ally ran to the other side of the house.

Austin glared at Liam. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I taking my GIRLFRIEND away from you?" He waited for Austin to reply. "What's wrong? Ignoring me, aren't you?"

Austin pointed to his mouth. And shook his head. "Oh, can't speak, huh? That must be so horrible. You can't even tell Ally you like her." Austin gave him a disgusted look and ran upstairs.

"Hah, he'll never admit it," Liam said just as Ally came back.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's go, my dear." Liam put his arm around her, knowing Austin was still watching. Ally glared at him but let him. As they went out the door, Austin glared at both of them, but went upstairs. _I hate Liam, _both Ally and Austin thought at the same time.

*= I'm pretty sure it isn't possible for someone's vocal cords to become dormant, so let's pretend it IS possible.

**AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I don't know what to write next, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Liam's Dad is Named After my Brother to?

**Sorry I haven't been updating. This is the first time in a few days I've actually had access to the computer because the van broke down and that means my dad has to work on his computer since he can't go and work on the computer at his office. He just fixed the car yesterday, so he's at his office today. On top of that, we're babysitting my mom's friend's boys for three weeks. That's eight kids under 18 and nine when Benjamin is here. That means it's way too noisy and so I'm usually hiding in my room reading Inkheart again. And what makes you think they wouldn't be on the computer playing Minecraft? So yeah, I haven't been on the computer that much at all. enjoy this chapter and MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM EVEN IF IT'S LONG! P.S. vodka tastes horrible.  
**

NO ONE'S POV

It was late at night and Austin was on the computer in his room, reading fan fiction. When he pressed the 'Next' button and the page loaded, he saw that the top author's note said, 'READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM'.

When he finished reading the chapter, he saw that the author's note was huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge. It probably was like 5000 words, so, he decided to just go to the next chapter, but it appeared that that was the latest chapter. His conscious was urging him to read the author's note, especially since it wasn't an old author's note, but he just pushed it away and turned off the computer, going to bed.

He fell asleep instantly and immediately started reaming. He was floating in darkness. He couldn't see a single thing. Suddenly, a computer came out of nowhere. For some reason, it was glowing, but it wasn't showing anything around it.

The computer started floating toward him. On the screen was seven words repeated billions of times in green lettering: 'READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM'. Austin looked at the screen in confusion.

Then the words started peeling off the screen like paper. When there was a sufficient amount, they started surrounding him, as more and more words kept on peeling off of the screen. Eventually, there was a green tornado surrounding him and he couldn't see any of the darkness that had surrounded him moments before. "Read the author's note at the bottom, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!" he heard strangled cries, almost as if the words were saying it. "READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!" The cries kept on getting louder and louder as the word tornado started closing in on him. Suddenly he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Austin woke up with a huff, as if he was trying to scream. Then he realized his face was in his pillow, and that was why he couldn't breathe. He looked around, relieved. He then vowed that he would always read every author's note, no matter how long or old it was and went back to sleep.

AUSTIN'S POV

When I woke up I instantly went to my computer and turned it on. I didn't have a very good sleep and was still jumpy from that nightmare. I pressed the desktop button with the Google Chrome icon on it and went to fanfiction .net, looking for that story I was reading last night.

When I found it, I went to the latest chapter an read the author's note. Suddenly, I heard a scream coming from downstairs. I rushed out of the room and ran downstairs as fast as I could. I went into the front room to find Liam holding Ally to the ground, their backs facing me. "You're coming with me or I'll send the picture to everyone!"

"No! I don't care anymore!" Neither of them had noticed me yet.

"If that doesn't matter to you anymore, than maybe I could do something even worse!" Liam chuckled and kissed Ally on the cheek. She pushed his face away from her face. I tiptoed upstairs, while they still didn't notice me, and listened.

"Like what?" Ally said confidently, thinking he was bluffing.

"I... could... Oh! How about I text everyone in the school that- no... that wouldn't make sense... Wait! I could..." I didn't hear him and ran upstairs. Thoughts ran through my head, what were they talking about? Liam's been blackmailing her this whole time?

"No! I won't let you!" I heard Ally yell.

A minute later, I heard the door slamming. What do I do? I thought. Should I tell somebody? What if he hurts her? Wait, why am I having these thoughts? What the heck happened to hating her? I shouldn't care what happens to her!

But I rushed out the door anyway, just in time to see her getting in a black Honda Civic with Liam and a man, and driving away.

ALLY'S POV (What are you doing? What ever happened to one POV a chapter? Me: it disapppeared.)

Liam pushed me into the back seat of the car, him getting into the passenger seat. In the driver's seat was Liam's dad, who had blond hair. Liam must've gotten his hair from his mom. I looked at him helplessly. Where were they taking me? He smirked at me and looked out the window. No one said anything for a long time. The silence seemed to be choking me.

I dared myself to speak: "W-where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," Liam's dad said, and they chuckled. "By the way, I'm Charles Moon, but you can call me Charlie, not Mr. Moon."

I curled up in a ball in my seat, as if that would hide me from them. the car came to an abrupt stop. I sat up and looked out the window, cursing myself under my breath. I could've looked out the window and I would've known where we were!

We were in front of a small blue house, with the most beautiful view of a lake I've ever seen. "Get out of the car," Charlie said with a voice that would've made me do anything. I immediately got out of the car. Charlie grabbed me before i could run and pushed me inside, Liam following us.

"Father, I'm not so sure this is a good idea anymore," Liam said. That one statement frightened me most. Charlie completely ignored him as we went to the smallest room in the house. He threw me onto the bed and slammed the door, locking it. I rushed to the door, banging on it. No, no, no, this can't be happening to me! I sank to the ground and curled up into a ball, crying silently.

**Hey! I was going to write the next chapter before posting this, but I have terrible writer's block now and have no idea what to write next so, help me with this!**

**Here's why I needed you to read this so badly: I'm not very good at creating titles, so if you have an idea, put it in a review, and I might change the title to your idea! I just hate this title so much and don't think it fits, so, help me PLEASE!**


	6. I Bet You Thought This Was an Update

**You were probably hoping that this was an update, but no. I cannot update for a while (estimation: 3 days to 3 weeks) because Grandma needs to get a new router. In the mean time, I will be working my brain really hard and write super fast so I can get a few chapters ahead. See you later! *opens titanium door and goes through and puts a 'do not disturb' sign on it***


	7. Don't Hit meeeee!

**Hey, it's me... you probably haven't heard from me in months if I haven't PMed you... **

**My grandma got a new router and is going to fix it soon! YAY! **

**But... it's been so long since I've written Silent Guardian, UNDECIDED TITLE, and others, that I've just lost interest in them.**

******Ever since school started I've been sorta stressed out, and that's why I haven't been writing them on Open Office like I thought I was gonna be doing.**

**If you guys have any ideas for the next chapters, PM them to me and I'll try to write based off of those ideas, but I've been thinking of just quitting them and start a new story.**

**I have some ideas for new stories and I want to start them. ALTHOUGH I will be continuing Ally Moves to Animal Crossing for sure! :D**

**Here are my ideas for new stories:**

**Walking in Circles (Warriors)**

_**Follow a she-kit who'd been trained from birth that no one would ever like her for what she is.**_

**Genres****: Romance, Adventure, etc.**

**That Kid in Language Arts (Austin and Ally)**

_**That kid in language arts was strange... for some reason she always sat by him. The teacher never called on him and nobody ever talked to him, almost as if he isn't there. He'd mutter a complaint how it was cold, no matter what temperature, and the teacher would glance at him with a concerned look on his face before continuing with the lesson. She didn't know what was wrong with him.**_

**Genres: Romance, Angst, etc.**

**I have a few more ideas, but they're still kinda forming in my brain XD**


	8. WOOOO! UPDATE!

**HEEEEYYYY GUUUUYYYYYYSSSS... I had inspiration! (Actually, I remembered that I had written half of this chapter about a month ago... hehehe).**

They had held Ally in that one room for days without food. The only thing she had was a bathroom and got her water from the sink. She hadn't seen either of the boys/men since the day they threw her in there. She gazed out the window. The sun was kissing the ground passionately, making pink flowery patterns blossom around it. Soon the sun would disappear.

"I don't think you should do this, Father, I mean, she's just thirteen!" Ally could hear voices increasing in volume as the son and father came closer to the room they threw her into. Their conversation she was listening to was giving her a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Why not?" the rhetorical question rang through her ears.

"I didn't think you were going to go this far! I thought we were just going to hold her for ransom!" Ally could tell they were right outside the door. She tensed up.

"We are. But I still get to have some fun first." She started shaking like crazy.

"Father!" _SLAP! _She heard several struggling noises, what sounded like a punch, and maybe a throw.

The door opened slowly with a creak. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was stronger. "Hello, pretty little girl," his British accent sweet as honey. "We're going to have some fun tonigh-" Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh, looks like you're lucky this time, I'll see you tomorrow!" he laughed innocently and closed the door.

Ally's palms were dripping with sweat. The R word was repeating itself infinitely in her head. She turned her back on the door and sat on her knees, crying her eyes out.

A few hours later, she heard a slow knock on the door and a slight creak. "Ally," Liam's head poked into the room as he mumbled her name. His face was bruised in a few places.

She turned around and gasped at Liam's face. "Yeah, I know, it isn't that bad, I usually get worse," he sadly smiled at her. "I'm getting you out of here. There's no way I'm gonna let him do that to you."

Ally wiped her eyes and got up, still shaking. She looked at him doubtfully. "Everything is going to be alright. I'm sorry for kidnapping you, I didn't think it was going to go this far. I'll turn myself in when this is all over; I just need to get you out of here."

She went over to him and put her face in his shoulder, and started crying again. "Shhhh. Let's go," he whispered. He started going down the hallway and turned left, Ally following. It was then that they heard voices coming from the end of the hall.

"No! I already told you! I get the girl and you get to keep the boy!" Charlie's British voice rang through the house.

"But the boy has already been used several times and I could at least sell the girl to a prostitute when I'm done with 'er..." an Australian accent could be heard by the two adolescents in the hall.

"...which is exactly why I'm giving you the boy." Both adolescents tensed up at this.

"Why would you give up your own son?"

"I've already done it once with his brother, and it wasn't that hard."

"You have a point there..." the Australian man seemed to be pacing. "Okay, then, I will give you 800 euros for the boy."

"I'm probably not going anywhere soon."

"Well, that's a problem; I mostly have euros at the moment. Then how about..." he seemed to be searching in his bag. "850 francs? No... Pesos? No, pounds? Oh! **Here's** the dollars! 900 dollars for the boy."

"Deal!" during the conversation, Ally and Liam were trying to figure out how to get past them when they heard the men starting to go down the hallway. The adolescents both flung theirselves* into the nearest room. The men both walked past the room loudly, their feet stomping onto the ground.

Liam gestured to the window, indicating that they could go out that window. Ally nodded, nd they both crept towards it. Once they were near it, Liam opened it ever... so...slooooooooowwwwwlllllyyyyy... as to not let the men hear. He quickly and quietly stepped over the window sill onto the ground and lifted Ally over it too. He closed the window quietly, just in time to hear Liam's father yelling.

The adolescents immediately started running, Liam slightly leading. "Don't... stop... running... no matter... what," he said from in front of her. He clutched her hand in order to not lose her.

They sprinted for about an hour nonstop on the road for about 20 minutes on the road, not even one car passing by.

When they came to a gas station, they slowed and flung the door open, a ring echoing through the gas station/mii store.

They stumbled over to the counter, breathing extremely hard, their heart rates flying through the roof.

"What can I do for you?" a lady in her twenties asked. She was blonde with a green visor on and a red T shit. Her nametag said: Hello, my name is Linda.

"We... we were... just... call the police, please." Liam's dry and husky voice masked his accent.

Linda gave the adolescents a puzzled look, but grabbed her cell phone, still eyeing them with a confused expression.

"Hello, uh, these two teenagers came in and told me to call the police, but I don't know what they want. They look like they're run a marathon."

Ally fainted just as Linda said, "marathon". Liam turned to Ally and had a look of horror on his face.

"Oh my God!" Linda exclaimed. "The girl just fainted!" It sounded like the person on the phone was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working. The person on the phone hung up and Linda was hyperventilating. Apparently she didn't do very well in a crisis.

Liam put his ear to Ally's chest, and what he heard was terrifying. "Her-her heartbeat is irregular and it's extremely faint!" He felt useless.

**Review? P.S. the title's credit goes to don't-take-away-the-music. Almost forgot that XD.**


End file.
